grinderfandomcom-20200214-history
World 1 Boss Locations
= Bosses locations = Every boss in Grinderscape has his own location. You cannot directly teleport to the boss using a spell teleport. There are lots of bosses in the game and every boss has different skills and abilites. Make sure you know how to slay every boss or just refer to the guides on the Wiki. Kalphite Queen First of all to reach the Kalphite Queen, you need to buy a rope from the General store in Edgevillage Next thing teleport to Al kharid warriors from the 'Falador' teleport. You will end up here. http://gsmarket.org/wiki/lair.png http://gsmarket.org/wiki/lair2.png Godwars Bosses The God Wars Dungeon (often referred to as GWD) is a Multicombat area, where armies of various gods - left over from the God Wars - fight one another to the death. It has been classified as a very dangerous place. It is recommended that players who wish to explore the God Wars Dungeon only bring items which they are willing to lose. You can teleport to the dungeon by the teleport system. You can teleport to one of the following bosses. A minimum kill count of 5 minions is required, before entering the boss chamber. General Graardor http://gsmarket.org/wiki/gdwar1.png Kree'arra http://gsmarket.org/wiki/gdwar4.png Commander Zilyana http://gsmarket.org/wiki/gdwar2.png Kril Tsaruth http://gsmarket.org/wiki/gdwar3.png King black dragon Another boss to reach it in easy way, You can teleport there by using the teleport system. Use the ladder to go under ground. Then use the lever. http://gsmarket.org/wiki/3.png Corporal Beast Warning : This is a very strong boss and it requires atleast 3 people to kill. Please make sure you refer on slaying this boss. To reach this boss; It is very simple but requires you to have the item 'Ferocious ring'. You can buy the ring from players or just slay the monster that drops it. Once you have the ring, operate it and you will have 2 options 'Black knight Titan & Corporal beast'. Just click on the Corporal beast and it will teleport you to a forest. Just search for the portal it will be located somewhere in the south. Note : Make sure before you use the portal your prayer and everything is ready. http://gsmarket.org/wiki/lair3.png http://gsmarket.org/wiki/lair4.png Black Knight Titan To reach this boss it is located in Yanille dungeon. There are 2 ways to reach the boss. 1) Using a ferocious ring : Just operate the ferocious ring and click on Black Knight Titan teleport. Second way : 1)Teleport to Yanille. 2)Run WEST until you see DAD. 3)Keep slaying DAD until you get a key. 4)You can now use the stairs in the Yanille dungeon once you have the key. 5)Now once you are in the dungeon slay fire giants until you get another key. 6)You can now use the final stairs. Run East North use the stairs. 7)Slay San'tojalan until you get a key. 8)Use the key to get into the boss lair http://gsmarket.org/wiki/lair5.png http://gsmarket.org/wiki/lair6.png http://gsmarket.org/wiki/lair7.png http://gsmarket.org/wiki/lair8.png http://gsmarket.org/wiki/lair9.png http://gsmarket.org/wiki/lair10.png The untouchable To reach this boss it is located in Yanille dungeon. There are 2 ways to reach the boss. 1) Using a ferocious ring : Just operate the ferocious ring and click on Black Knight Titan teleport. Then just walk to north few foots. Second way : 1)Teleport to Yanille. 2)Run WEST until you see DAD. 3)Keep slaying DAD until you get a key. 4)You can now use the stairs in the Yanille dungeon once you have the key. 5)Now once you are in the dungeon slay fire giants until you get another key. 6)You can now use the final stairs. Run East North use the stairs. 7)Slay San'tojalan until you get a key. 8)Use the key to get into the boss lair http://gsmarket.org/wiki/23423.png http://gsmarket.org/wiki/23424.png Jungle Demon The Jungle Demon can be accessed through the portal located at Black Demons in Taverly Dungeon. Follow either of the the yellow lines on the map below to reach the portal (marked with a green dot). Dagganoth Kings The Dagganoth Kings require you to walk through a big dungeon in order to access them. The first thing you need to do is teleport to Dagganoth in the Monster teleport. Once you are there, walk east until you see a gate that has two platforms in front of it. You will need 2 people for this part! You both will need to stand on 1 of the platforms and the gate will open and let you through. Notice how it will not open with only 1 person: Once you have two people, the gate should open (if it doesn't right click it and click open gate). Follow the path until you see a portal. Click the portal and it should teleport you here: (Beware of many level 90 Dagganoths!) Follow the path until you see a ladder on the ground: Climb down the ladder and you will be face to face with all 3 Dagganoth Kings! Slash bash First you will need an ancestral key. You can obtain one from Lesser Demons (lessers can be found on Donator island, Karamja dungeon and Taverly dungeon). Once you have the key teleport to Karamja dungeon. Follow the path north and you will see Slash Bash. Sea troll Queen To get to the Sea Troll Queen you must talk to the Sailor in Edgeville. He will teleport you to an island for a fee of 1M coins. Once you pay the 1M, you will be teleported to another island, where you must kill Trolls for an item called Bervirius notes. Once you have received them as a drop from the trolls, take them to the other sailor on the island with you. Once you give the Bervirius notes to the sailor, he will teleport you to the island with the Sea Troll Queen on it. Tormented Demon You will first need a flame fragment, which can be obtained from a numerous amount of monsters in Grinderscape. Giant bats drop flame fragments the most though. Once you have the flame fragment, teleport to fire giants via training teleport. You should see a hole, and you will climb down it with the flame fragment in your inventory. After doing that you should be face to face with the Tormented Demon! http://screensnapr.com/e/12Cc9h.png Chaos Elemental You can access the Chaos Elemental by teleporting to Mage Bank in the Pk teleport and pulling the level there. This will take you out to 55 wilderness and you must walk south-east to find the Chaos Elemental. As shown by the map below, follow the yellow line to get to the Chaos elemental (marked with a green dot). http://screensnapr.com/e/1uFEqW.png Mithril Dragons Non-donators: Use monster teleport which will take you to 50+ wilderness and kill the mithril dragons there. Donators: Teleport to the donator training area via the donator tab located in the quest tab. These mithril dragons are not in the wilderness so you are safe from pkers. Mutant Tarn Mutant Tarn is a level 69 boss, located at Hellhounds teleport (found in Monster Teleport). You will need to get 20 killcount of either hellhounds or hobgoblins to enter the portal which leads you to Mutant Tarn's lair. http://img716.imageshack.us/img716/2823/image1forguide2.png Tz-Tok-Jad Teleport to the Fight Caves via Minigame teleport. Follow the path until you see a cave, and Tz-Tok-Jad will be at the end of the 63 waves in there. Avatars The teleport to Avatars is located in the Pk Teleport. You will see all of the Avatars a short distance south of the teleport spot. Kolodion You will need to teleport to Mage Bank via the Pk teleport. Once there, talk to Kolodion in his human form. He will teleport you into the arena (BEWARE: 50+ WILDERNESS) and Kolodion will be there in his attackable spider form. Ice Queen Coming soon... Nex Coming soon...